


Master Nikolaj shows off his star

by olympia_m



Series: Master Nikolaj chose his star [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Candaulism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Infidelity, Hand Jobs, Het and Slash, Historical Fantasy, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Up, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Sappy Ending, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, i like happy endings, like a lot of fluff, voyerism, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Master Nikolaj chose his star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929934
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Nikolaj bounced on his feet, so excited he was. “This is my first Winter Solstice Ball in three years. Three years.” He continued pacing around their bed for a few moments, then he sat behind his darling and kissed his shoulder. “Brush,” he said simply. 

Elik handed it to him as he requested and he looked at it for a moment. “Your brush is so plain, darling. I’ll have a new set made for you, in silver and rubies.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” Elik tilted his head backwards, and sighed happily. 

He started brushing Elik’s hair gently. “Are you excited, sweet thing? You cancelled the Ball last year, didn’t you?”

“We couldn’t have Balls while you were fighting. That wasn’t right.”

He smiled, pleased. “You are my most considerate Consort. You’ll see, darling, you will love it.”

Elik nodded. For a few moments, he continued this soothing activity, until his darling’s hair felt better than the finest of silks to the touch. He put the brush down when he was done, staring at the plain silver thing with distaste. His darling deserved better. “What will you wear to the dance?”

His darling stood up, his chemise fluttering around him for a moment as he dashed to his closet. “This,” he said, taking out a drab, dark grey woolen garment. “I will dress as Elik the Wise, who created our alphabet.”

Oh, his darling was so cute. It was hard not to start laughing like mad. “Did they name you after him, my sweet? That explains your love of books,” he grinned.

“Yes, and perhaps,” Elik told him mildly. 

Nikolaj stood up and took the garment off his darling in order to study it better. It would have suited Elik the Wise, that quiet scholar. “It is of good material,” he said, fingering the wool, “and well-made. But…” Elik stared at him, a little frown on his face. “I cannot allow you to wear this,” he said as he threw it down. 

“My Lord?”

He caressed his darling’s questioning mouth. “I will go dressed as Rurik the Bold, so you must be my Yelena the Beautiful.”

His darling frowned even more deeply for a second. “I’ll come dressed as a woman?”

“Not A woman. The Woman. The most beautiful woman that ever was, the water nymph Yelena. You know the legend, right? Rurik saw her bathing in the winter, and he was so struck by her beauty that he jumped in the frozen river to catch her. And he did.”

Elik nodded. “The legend says she fought to escape him, My Lord, and that he forced her.”

“And in that manner, he made her his wife,” he nodded. 

“That doesn’t sound like a happy legend to me,” Elik said quietly. 

He snorted. “It is a happy legend. It is the only reason war-caught brides are respected as wives, and not slaves. Like Yelena the Beautiful, they are caught, and they give free children to their husbands. And Yelena did give free, and beautiful children, to her husband. How does the poem go? As fair as…” He looked at Elik.

“Daughters as fair as the morning frost, and dainty as snowflakes, she gave him. And sons too, clever as rivers frozen in the heart of winter. Their eyes shone like crystals, and their hair were like the night. Like Yelena they were, yet they were also Rurik’s.”

“Yes, that’s it. So, I will be Rurik, and you will be my Yelena.” He leaned down and kissed his sweet on the forehead. 

“But, the Ball is tonight, Husband, and I have not prepared my costume. How will I come as Yelena?”

He laughed as he guided him back and made him sit on the bed. “I have had your costume prepared, my darling.” He walked outside, and picked up the boxes that the servants had brought while he and his sweet were having a long bath in preparation for the ball. 

They had been stacked one on top of the other in order of size, yet he put them down on the bed and, under his darling’s curious gaze, he opened the second smallest first. “These are for you,” he said, revealing white, leather shoes with diamond buckles, socks that seemed made of air, so finely woven was the silk from which they had been made, and garters, also of white silk and embroidered with pearls.

His darling put them on, shaking his head with a tiny huff as if he couldn’t believe Nikolaj had gone to all this trouble. “Wait till you see your costume, darling,” he smiled and relished the sight. How beautiful was his darling, how toned and firm his slender limbs. 

Once Elik had put on his socks, tied the garters holding them up in place a little above his knees, and slipped his shoes on, he opened the second largest box. He slowly removed the silk wrapping of the dress he had asked to be made. There was no such dress in the whole world; he had imagined it, and he had told his tailor what he wanted. He had seen the sketches, changed them, approved them, and then opened his treasury. He lifted it slowly, showing it to his darling. “Rurik saw Yelena bathing, but I could not bear it to have someone running behind you and splashing you with water all the time so you’d be wet,” he laughed, amused at the idea. “So, I had this dress made for you. When you wear it, it will be as if you are covered in water.”

Elik looked at it as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. Well, how could he? There was no other dress like it. It was like a net, only it was made with tiny, delicate pearls joined together by small, but strong iron links. Wherever the lines crossed, there were diamonds, other large, other small, placed in no order whatsoever, just like droplets sliding off naked skin. “Here, wear it,” he said, offering it to his darling. 

Elik stood up and started putting it over his chemise.

“No, no, that won’t do. Yelena didn’t bathe in her underclothes. Off with that, darling.”

With the softest of sighs, his darling removed his chemise and started again.

“Don’t worry, it will not break.”

Elik glanced up. “Yes, My Lord.” He wiggled a little as he pulled it over him.

When the dress fell down, and covered him, how marvellous his darling looked in it. One of the tailor’s assistants had modelled it for him, but that scrawny child did not do the dress born out of his dreams justice. His darling, though... Oh, how it was obvious that the dress was made for him, and he was the only one suited to wear it. 

His darling’s toned body appeared tantalizingly soft under the pearls and the diamonds. His hands, under the overlong sleeves that covered them to the fingertips, gave the impression of being as dainty as a woman’s. Even his legs seemed delicate under the froth of pearls and diamonds at the garment’s end. “You are so beautiful,” he sighed. 

Elik would not look at him. 

“Darling?”

“I feel unworthy of such a gift,” he whispered. “I’m no Yelena, and I will never give you beautiful children.”

Nikolaj smiled. “I accepted the fact that you wouldn’t give me children when I asked you to marry me.” He rubbed the tip of his nose against Elik’s. “I’d rather have you than any woman, darling. As for children?” He shrugged. “I can adopt one of my cousins’ children to be my heir. The question is, which one. They are all equally unpleasant.”

His darling smiled at that, and finally looked at him, with a little apprehension but mostly with the desire to please him. 

“That’s better,” he said staring into his darling’s eyes. “Your eyes shine like crystals right now. Just like Yelena’s.” He opened the smallest box and took out a veil, also made of linked pearls and diamonds. “This is for your hair”

“Thank you, Husband.” He put it on. 

Nikolaj adjusted it so that it covered his face down to the start of his mouth and pinned it in place with a few small, diamond-studded hairpins. Yes, just like Yelena bathing, his darling looked tempting, beautiful and mysterious at the same time. He nodded satisfied. “It is my pleasure, Husband. And…” He finally opened the last of the boxes for his darling, revealing a heavy, fur-trimmed overcoat of velvet embroidered with gold thread. “It will be warm at the Hall where the dance will be, but the main banquet hall can get chilly. Wear this during dinner.”

Elik took it from his hands and put it on. Even though it had long sleeves, they were not long enough, and the jewel-studded edges of his garment showed under the fur. The diamond-and-pearl froth of the lower edge also showed. 

“Everyone will be so curious to see your full costume, darling,” he grinned. “I can’t wait to see their faces when you take off the coat at the Ball.” Their faces, their expressions, their gasps. He couldn’t wait to experience their surprise and marvel at his darling’s beauty. 

“Yes, My Lord,” Elik whispered as he sat down on the bed. “It’s more comfortable than I expected,” he muttered. “But it would be easier if I had at least a shirt underneath, My Lord?”

“No, a shirt will not look as nice as your skin under the dress.”

“Yes, My Lord,” Elik replied immediately, looking away from him. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Won’t you dress me in my costume, Husband?” he asked, pointing at the two large boxes that were still unopened. 

Elik stood up immediately, and started opening them. “Of course, My Lord. Forgive me, I’m still stunned at having received such a gift. My Lord is so kind to me.”

“Not Your Lord, Your Husband,” he grinned. Even after nearly three years of knowing Elik, he had no idea if his darling changed form of address because he wanted to convey something, or for the sake of variety. “You please me so much, darling,” he said, tracing Elik’s mouth with his finger. “Do I please you, my sweet?”

Instead of replying, Elik smiled and started sucking on his finger. Oh, yes, his darling was pleased with him, so very pleased. 

“I know you love it when we fuck, but tonight, it will have to wait until the Ball,” he grinned as he reluctantly pulled his finger away from his darling’s warm mouth. He couldn’t wait for it. That was the best event of the year, and finally, he’d celebrate it as a married man. Finally.


	2. Letters to Valentin

…. Winter Solstice Ball. As usual, the event started with a lavish dinner, though only ten courses were served, so that the invited guests would have enough energy for the rest of the evening. The first was caviar served with tiny crepes (caviar being eggs from a river fish, something considered a delicacy here that only serves to make one thirsty). Then, we had soup. This was based on a traditional fermented alcoholic drink that one must be born here to appreciate. The next dish was a salad of pickled herring and eggs, something that His Excellency, the ambassador of Storjord relished, as it resembled a dish native to his land. At Storjord, he said, pickles are considered an aphrodisiac. It is very hard to take seriously the claims of a man coming from a small country that calls itself Great Land. After that, we had traditional chicken pie, an unrefined, but tasty dish, roast pheasant, roast beef (both served with various condiments and salads of greens), a stew of beef, cream and mushrooms, fruits and cheese, and finally, for dessert, pistachio cakes topped by sugar swans that seemed to float of a marzipan lake. The wine flowed freely during the banquet, starting with white wine from Rodtal, red wine from Valentin, and sweet, yellow wine from Thur-and-Foir. 

As usual, the Emperor’s appetite for food and wine was prodigious, but that is to be expected as he is a very tall man. Also as usual, his Consort ate sparingly, and drank only water. 

After dinner, we proceeded to the Hall where the dance was to be held. The cavernous room was decorated with fresh sprigs of pine and spruce, and the air smelled of oranges and spices, a most extravagant perfume. In addition to that, hundreds of crystal birds and flowers were hanging from the chandeliers. 

As Your Majesty requested, I have made drawings of the various decorations used in the room…..

*&*&

(in code) My Lord, 

I know you will care little for the formal dinner or the ball, so I leave these details out (you may find them in my report to His Majesty, Your Brother) but, as you requested, I bribed one of the tailor’s assistants and I have obtained their measurements! The Emperor stands at six feet and nine inches, and his chest is fifty-three inches wide. His Consort is six feet tall exactly, and has a chest of forty inches. 

The Emperor was magnificent in a hunter’s costume, wearing a white shirt, and vest, breeches and boots all made of black leather that hugged his body perfectly. He really is a giant of a man and in his tight clothes he made many a lady gasp (and several of the men). His Consort is a lucky man. 

As for the Consort… At dinner we could only glimpse pearls and diamonds under a thick, fur-lined, dark blue velvet coat embroidered with wild roses in gold thread that made him look even slimmer than he is. At the Ball, though, he took his coat off and… my heart skips a beat even now. He was naked under a tight-fitting dress of pearls and diamonds and I have never seen such a marvelous costume. His Majesty too is a lucky man. 

My Lord, both Their Majesties are exquisite, in a different way (and, if they so chose, they could satisfy any man’s desire). Thanks to My Lord’s liberality, I procured an invitation for my secretary, who, as you know, is an excellent draughtsman. Naturally, he had to draw everything from memory after the Ball, but his memory is excellent and I can assure My Lord that all the drawings are as accurate as can be. 

All of them! 

Unfortunately, one needs to take extra care, so the bulk of the drawings will arrive together with my trusted servant Guillaume. For now, I dare only include this drawing of Their Majesties in all their costumed splendour.

In faithful service and in brotherly love,  
Antoine


	3. Chapter 3

Nikolaj squeezed his darling’s hand. “Are you ready?” he asked him softly. 

His darling nodded his head. “I would have been happier if you had let me dress as a man,” he whispered. 

“It’s not like you’ll keep your dress on for long,” he grinned. “This suits you so much better.” He leaned down so he could whisper in his darling’s ear. “I want to have you painted in this. Know what?” he suddenly grinned, struck by the idea. “I will have a triptych painted. At the centre panel, you will be seated on your throne, all regal and dignified, in white and silver. At the left panel, you will be dressed in this, standing, my beautiful and mysterious dream, and at the right, you will be naked, lying in our bed, your chemise on the floor, my sweet and darling husband.” He looked at Elik. “Darling,” he sighed, and couldn’t continue, overcome by emotion and desire. 

“Oh, Husband,” Elik muttered, with a soft smile and a strange expression. 

“Ready?” Nikolaj asked again. 

Elik nodded again. 

Nikolaj let go of his hand and unbuttoned his coat slowly. “Blue is a good colour on you. But so are the pearls and the diamonds. I so wish I were the stones, and press endless kisses on your flesh.” He grinned. “Don’t worry, darling, I will kiss you soon.” He studied his darling for a moment after he’d opened all the buttons. “You are so beautiful,” he sighed again, and took it off, handing it to his page Georgy.

Georgy let it drop on the floor. He was standing frozen, with his mouth hanging open. 

Nikolaj ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’m a lucky man, I know. The coat, Georgy. Take it to my rooms.” Georgy let out a disappointed sound. “You may join the Ball once you have put that aside.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He picked it up and ran. 

Nikolaj looked at his darling again. Elik was still quiet. “Not even Yelena was as beautiful, with her crystal-clear eyes and hair.” He nodded and the guards started opening the doors to the Hall slowly. 

From the other side, the Master of Ceremonies banged his staff on the floor. “Their Imperial Majesties.”

His guests started cheering, some of the men also stomping their feet. Satisfied, Nikolaj took his place by his darling’s side, held his hand, and led him inside. 

The moment they stepped into the Hall, there was a shocked gasp and everyone went quiet. His darling squeezed his hand and glanced at him. Even under his jeweled veil, he could tell it was a worried look that his darling gave him. He smiled reassuringly and took another step. 

His courtiers erupted in cheers, whistles and all kinds of approving noises. Nikolaj examined their faces as he walked. Yes, everyone was in awe of his darling, but he was happy to see that he too was receiving as many lustful and appreciative glances. This would be such a great Ball, he was certain of it. And this year, like any other married man, he would only fuck his darling, and show him off. 

He gestured towards the three-stepped platform with the bed located at the middle of the room. “I was inspired by the one they had built at the central square of Jedlowa,” he told his darling. “It’s tall enough that everyone will have a good view.”

“That is flattering, My Lord, that you took inspiration from my homeland,” Elik whispered. 

He grinned. “I want to take all the good things from our country and bring them here. And I asked them to put a bed up there. In the past, we just fucked on the floor, but I think this will be better. I want you to be comfortable,” he smiled. 

“My Lord is so considerate.”

“Not Your Lord, Your Nikolaj. Say it, darling.” He sighed, only half-feigning disappointment. “You don’t use my name enough, my sweet.”

Elik lowered his head. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. Especially not tonight. It’s a celebration, darling. We must be happy. Aren’t you happy?”

“I am happy, My Nikolaj. It’s just…” His darling looked at him. “We haven’t fucked in public in over two years. I grew unused to it.”

He started laughing. “It’s just fucking, darling, and we’re both good at it. You’ll be fine. Besides, even if you don’t perform well, I will perform well enough for both of us.” He continued laughing. “No, no, you will perform well, and, look, everyone is already so excited to see you.”

“I think they are shocked.”

“No, trust me, they are very happy right now. We haven’t had such noise in the Hall since the Ball right after my coronation. It’s a good sign.”

His darling nodded. “I trust you, My Nikolaj.”

“Good, good, because I…” He stared at his darling. “I only wish to make you happy, Elik. That’s all.”

Elik smiled at him softly. 

With an answering smile, they started walking up the dais. When they were there, the Master of Ceremonies hit his staff again, silencing everyone. 

“Tonight, we celebrate the end of winter, and the beginning of spring,” Nikolaj said as loudly as he could, his voice carrying easily across the Hall. “We say farewell to the spirits of winter, and thank them for being kind. It was a good winter. We bid welcome to the spirits of spring, and ask them to be generous. Bring us your bounty.”

Everyone cheered. 

“And, as we all know,” he said grinning and winking, abandoning the formalities now that the invocation to the spirits was over, “there’s only one good way to thank the winter spirits for their generosity and ask fruitfulness of those of spring.” He pointed at the ceiling and the hanging wreaths with the mistletoe that covered it. “To kiss and fuck and spill our seed, and give this pleasing sacrifice to the spirits.”

He leaned down to kiss his sweet and there were cheers for a moment, but soon they started being replaced by moans. He pulled away from his darling’s lips and looked around. “See?” he whispered to Elik. “Everyone is busy with their partner. We might as well be alone here,” he grinned. 

Elik too glanced around, and with another nod, he sat down on the bed. He smiled as he touched the covers. “This is really soft.”

“Of course, darling. Only the best for you.”

“I know,” he said grinning, touching his dress. “And I’m very grateful.” He looked at him steadily. “How do you want me, Husband?”

Oh, the choices. “Spread your legs so I can kneel between them. I want you to look at me, darling, just me,” he said, realizing by the stiffness of Elik’s shoulders that his darling still felt uncomfortable at having to couple with him in public. Oh, but how he had missed showing off his beautiful, responsive husband. 

Elik did, and immediately realized that he could only part them so far. “The dress should have been made with slits at the sides,” he smiled. 

“Yes, I didn’t think of that,” he admitted, grinning. He half-knelt in front of his darling and slowly lifted the dress up. 

“I’d rather you removed it completely, Husband,” Elik whispered.

“Why? It looks amazing.”

“It’s also made of tiny metal settings for the diamonds. It is uncomfortable.”

Nikolaj stared at him. His darling rarely complained; he usually protested. 

“No, look,” Elik said as he turned around, dress still gathered around his waist, and showed him his ass, and how it had lots of tiny red marks. “See?” he said, huffing, and pushing out his firm bottom. 

Nikolaj took a deep breath. More than ever before, he was certain that his darling only acted like an insulted widow, or a shy virgin, only for his teasing to be more effective. He knelt, leaned down and kissed the first of the marks he saw, and then, with a grin, he bit into his darling’s soft flesh, and then soothed it immediately. Elik wiggled and let out a small cry that was definitely not of protest. By the time he was done, his darling was completely naked, his dress lying by his side, and, more importantly, completely relaxed, his head craned back and his eyes focused on him.

“That pleased me,” his darling sighed happily as he pulled his legs up and turned around to face him. “That dress was uncomfortable,” he continued, stretching his legs so that Nikolaj was once again between them. 

He broke out in laughter. “You mentioned that earlier.”

“It had to be repeated,” his darling said seriously.

He nodded, trying to also look serious. And suddenly he was, the sight of his beautiful darling spread out before him while everyone could be watching far too arousing. Still on his knees, he slid back, wrapped his arms under Elik’s knees and pulled him forward so the edge of the bed was under the small of his darling’s back. “Enough of that,” he breathed out as unbuttoned his breeches with one hand and took out his cock. “I want to fuck you now, and I will.”

“Yes, Husband.” Elik reached for his coat pocket and removed the glass bottle that was there. He opened it, poured half of its contents over Nikolaj’s cock and, together, they caressed his stiff member, coating it everywhere. “You know I’m ready for you,” he moaned as he spread his legs even more.

He nodded, mouth going dry at the memory. After their bath, his darling had prepared himself in front of him, and Nikolaj had watched as he spread himself open with his fingers, moaning and trembling with desire. If they didn’t have to wait until the Ball to fuck, he would have taken him then – or maybe he would have asked his darling to take him. 

Staring into his darling’s clear, trusting eyes, he took off his darling’s shoes, kissed his ankles, and raised his legs up so that they rested against Nikolaj’s upper arms. He thrust shallowly, caressing Elik’s hole with the head of his cock for a moment, and then rubbing the smooth, slick area between his cheeks with it until his darling shivered. 

“I’m ready, Husband.”

He too was ready. With one hand, he guided his cock inside his darling’s waiting passage and didn’t stop until he was buried completely inside him. No matter how many times he had done this, it always felt so good. His darling was so hot and smooth inside, and his channel had become the perfect sheath for Nikolaj’s cock, tight enough yet accommodating at the same time. 

His darling reached for his cock. Nikolaj shook his head, grabbed Elik’s wrists, and pressed them against Elik’s thighs, as he thrust furiously inside him. With a soft sigh, that was partly frustration, partly pleasure, Elik surrendered to his will, and Nikolaj truly let himself go, driving his cock into his darling and then pulling out just as quickly. 

His rhythm grew even faster as he took his pleasure from his darling’s body, reveling into his wiling submission. Even more, perhaps, he reveled from the way he saw his courtiers looking at him. There was admiration and maybe even envy, but most of all, there was lust. Did they want his darling? Did they want him to fuck them? He didn’t know, but their desire fueled his own. He felt his balls tighten and, with a groan, he came into his darling, body tensing for a moment under the weight of his pleasure, and then relaxing with his release. 

As he regained his breath, he continued looking into his darling, pretending to neglect his beautiful, hard cock. His darling refused to play along. “Touch me, Husband, let me come. You know I can’t come just from that.”

Slowly he pulled away, put his darling’s legs down and shook his head.

Elik reached for his cock and Nikolaj grabbed his wrists again. Only this time, he tightened one hand around them and pressed them against the bed and above his darling’s head. 

“Husband? Nikolaj?” Elik asked him softly, sounding a little worried. 

With his free hand, he caressed Elik’s cheek. “I want to see you, darling.” He gestured for the servants and immediately one came with a warm, wet towel and the other with a tray with two glasses, and two jugs, one of wine and one of water. The servant started cleaning him with the towel. “Water?”

Elik frowned as he shook his head at the offered glass. 

As he emptied his glass of wine, Nikolaj looked below, at the sea of writhing, entwined bodies, looking for those who were busy staring at them rather than fucking. “You,” he pointed at General Ivanov, and, at his nod, the servant poured him some more wine. 

The General, a short, stout man in his late forties, approached, wiping his hands on his shirt. “Your Majesty?”

“You liked what you saw?”

“Your Majesty?” he played dumb. 

“Well?”

The General glanced at his darling, and slowly nodded. 

“Husband,” Elik protested, begging him with his eyes. 

“I want to see you in the throes of pleasure,” Nikolaj moaned. “I never do when we fuck.” 

“But, Husband, you promised never to share me, remember?” his darling cried out, hurt and desperate. 

“I’m not sharing you,” he grinned, finished his drink and poured himself another. “This is my slave.” He gestured towards all the courtiers below them. “These are all my slaves, and slaves don’t matter.” He turned to the General. “What are you?”

“I am your most humble servant and slave, Master,” the General said, falling to his knees and lowering his head. 

“You see? Even if you were a woman, it wouldn’t matter. A slave only begets slave children, that belong to their Masters. You wouldn’t betray me, even then.”

Elik shuddered, and he looked like he was about to start crying. “But, Nikolaj,” he started again.

Nikolaj shook his head and tightened his grip on his darling’s wrists until Elik let out a pained gasp. “Darling, how many times have I asked you to take lovers and you’ve refused me? Indulge me tonight, at least. Will you indulge me?”

His darling stared at him with a betrayed expression, but finally he gave him a shaky nod. 

“Good,” he said, releasing his wrists. “I will be right here, watching you,” he said, smiling and dismissing the servants. 

Elik nodded again, and turned his gaze to the ceiling. 

“General, you may please my Husband until you come, but you must not make him come.”

He stood up. “Understood, Your Majesty,” he said as he saluted him. Then he turned towards Elik. “Your Majesty, could you please turn around? And raise your posterior?”

“Excuse me?”

“May I?”

He nodded before Elik did. 

With surprising strength, the General turned Elik on his stomach, and then raised his waist up, so that his darling was kneeling on the bed, while still supporting his weight with his chest. The General knelt behind Elik, spread open his ass cheeks, revealing his twitching hole, and started kissing his flesh. Then, he pressed his face even closer to Elik’s ass, stuck his tongue out and started licking him. 

Nikolaj froze. He had no idea one could do that. 

From Elik’s shriek, it was clear that he had no idea either.

Undeterred, the General continued dipping his tongue in and out of the puffy hole. With one hand, he reached for his cock, and resumed stroking himself. 

Surprised, Nikolaj saw that the General continued sticking his tongue in and out, sometimes drawing circles on the rim, sometimes licking the smooth crack, even when Nikolaj’s come started coming out of Elik’s passage in a trickle. On the contrary, he seemed to relish this thick, creamy liquid, stroking himself faster and faster as he tasted Nikolaj’s essence. 

As for his darling, despite his protests, his body had started responding again, trembling with desire. When the General came on the bed, leaving streaks of come between Elik’s legs, and stopped his ministrations, his darling even cried mournfully at being denied his release. How beautiful he was, shivering with unspent desire. 

With a deep bow, the General tucked himself back to his breeches and walked down as Elik collapsed on the bed. 

Nikolaj looked around. There were more courtiers interested in them than fucking their partner, he noted with satisfaction, each trying to attract his attention, other with a gaze, others pointing at themselves, and some, more brazen than others, stroking their cocks suggestively. 

“You two,” he pointed at two of the servant girls pouring drinks. 

With a surprised glance, they came up, bring their trays with them. Nikolaj pointed at his half-hard cock. “Suck me,” he told them as he poured another glass of sweet, red wine for himself. “Keep me hard, but don’t make me come. If you do well, I will reward you handsomely.”

With an apprehensive look, they fell to their knees and started licking his shaft gently, none of them daring to take him in her mouth. With a smile, he caressed their blonde hair. He couldn’t blame them. “Good girls,” he told them. “Continue like that.” He felt them sigh with relief against his cock, their warm breaths unexpectedly arousing. 

Looking around again, his gaze stopped at Mark and Lady Ekaterina. He hadn’t expected them to look interested, so, grinning, he gestured for them to come forward. 

“Did you like what you saw?” he asked as he put his empty glass down. 

They glanced at each other. Lady Ekaterina gave a tiny nod to her husband. “We did, Your Majesty,” Mark replied. 

“Are you my humble slaves?”

They both knelt. “Yes, Your Majesty,” they smiled at him, looking proud and amused. 

He grinned. “My Husband has never fucked a woman,” he said. “My Lady, will you do me the honour to take the last of my husband’s virginities?”

“Please, no,” Elik whispered, turning his head to look at him pleadingly. “They are my only friends. Please, My Lord, anyone but them,” he implored him. 

He smiled at Elik. “Nonsense. If you can’t fuck your friends, whom can you fuck?”

“You are being cruel, Husband,” Elik mumbled, looking like he was about to start crying. 

“Do you refuse me? Tonight of all nights, you refuse me?” he shouted. 

“No,” Elik whimpered immediately as he started sitting up. Despite his protests and his crying, he was still hard, cock leaking at the tip. “How do you want me, Husband?” 

He turned towards Mark and Lady Ekaterina, finding them engaged in one of their silent conversations. They both had such eloquent eyes, but he had no idea what they talked about. “I leave my Husband to you.” 

Lady Ekaterina stood up first. “Elik,” she told him very softly, “it will be easier if I lie beneath you. Is that alright with you?”

He nodded slowly and she lay down, lifting her dress and revealing her dark blond curls that covered her pussy. With a smile, she parted her lips with her fingers of one hand and touched Elik’s cock with the other. “I’m already wet, Elik. You don’t have to wait.”

With a nod, Elik started pressing himself forward. 

Mark looked at them. “Can I do as I want, Your Majesty?” he asked Nikolaj.

“You may.”

Mark joined them on the bed. With one hand, he started playing with his wife’s breasts, and with the other with Elik’s, caressing them. Then, he leaned down and kissed his wife deeply. When he broke the kiss, he sat up. “You are far too accommodating,” he said very, very quietly to Elik before kissing him. 

Nikolaj smiled. Yes, his darling was perfectly accommodating, and he wanted him so. How beautiful he was, surrendering to his friends. 

As Lady Ekaterina wrapped one leg around his darling’s waist and danced with him, Mark continued teasing their breasts, rolling their nipples between his fingertips, twisting them a little until they gasped, licking them until they moaned. And then he kissed them, each kiss seeming deeper and more passionate than the one that had preceded it. His darling soon found his rhythm, rocking steadily inside her, the way he thrust inside him, but how much better it was to see him like this, rather than in a mirror. 

As Mark kissed her left breast, Lady Ekaterina arched her back and gasped brokenly her husband’s name. Then she fell on the bed, lay panting for a few moments and, gently pushed Elik away and off her.

Elik fell on the bed again, and curled into himself, facing away from him. 

“Thank you for allowing this honour, Your Majesty,” Mark said as he pulled his wife towards him. 

“You didn’t come,” he complained. 

“Says who?” Mark winked at him. “Your Majesty,” he said again, bowing and walking down, his wife beside him. 

“You are so beautiful,” Nikolaj sighed, caressing his darling’s hair. “So very beautiful.” He tapped the girls on the shoulders and gestured them away. Then he turned, covered his darling with his body, hugged him and entered him again. He closed his fist around his darling’s cock, and Elik came with a scream, his whole body locking against and around his. “How beautiful,” he gasped as he too came, surrendering to the delight that it was to be squeezed by his darling’s tight channel after such an arousing show. “How beautiful,” he sighed, closing his eyes, and letting himself fall into a drunken sleep as he still held on to his warm, sweet-scented darling.


	4. Chapter 4

Elik stayed where he was, trying not to feel disgusted by the heavy scent of wine coming from His Lord’s snoring mouth. Trapped under His Lord’s weight and pinned down by His Lord’s cock, he felt miserable and the only immediate comfort was that, with His Lord passed out, no one seemed to be looking up at them. Everyone was too busy fucking. He couldn’t even tell who they were anymore; they were all grinding against each other, moaning and kissing, some on the floor, some against the pillars, others against the walls. Big men with tiny wives even fucked them standing up, without any support. 

The more he watched as the people fucked and drank until they passed out, sometimes vomiting before doing that, sometimes waking up just to vomit, and then fall back on the floor, he began to feel grateful for the bed. At least he was on a soft surface, and His Lord kept him warm. He wasn’t sure how he felt about His Lord’s cock inside him. It made him full and uncomfortable, and was a constant reminder him that he really was nothing but His Lord’s slave. 

He couldn’t wait until he was alone so he could cry. 

The more the night came closer to its end, the more the Hall stank. No matter how many incense burners and oranges with cloves and cinnamons they had hidden between or behind decorations, or even under the dais, by the end of the night they couldn’t hide the stench of vomit, urine, or sweat and sex. Everything was disgusting. Everything. 

What felt like endless hours later, His Lord stirred. He made a strange sound, then he pulled out of Elik harshly, hurting him, and left him. A moment later, Elik heard him retch violently. Even though the Hall stank, having him vomit so close to him made Elik feel like throwing up as well. He didn’t want to do anything, but this was His Lord, and if he was nothing but his slave, he’d be an accommodating one. Mark had been right; he was far too accommodating in all things. With a sigh, he too turned, and looked around for any servants that were available.

When he couldn’t find anyone, he looked around again, for something he could use. For the first time since they had walked into the Hall, he noticed how there was still a tray with a jug of water and a glass by the side of the bed. Elik stood up to get it. 

“Hmmm?” His Lord mumbled, grabbing his wrist. There were specks of vomit on his mouth and down his chin. 

“You need some water, My Lord. At least to rinse your mouth.”

Eyes half-lidded, His Lord nodded and let him go. The moment Elik turned his back on him, he started vomiting again. With a sigh, Elik turned again, sat on the bed and hugged him lightly with one hand, and kept his hair back with the other. That was one of the reasons he didn’t like drinking, but how he wished he were as drunk as His Lord that morning. 

His Lord threw up two more times before he was done. “Gah,” he groaned, leaning against Elik, “I’m still drunk.”

He didn’t reply, but let him go and brought him that water. 

With a tired smile and a nod, His Lord took it, rinsed his mouth, spat it out and then rinsed again, spat again, and finally took a sip. He made a noise from the back of his throat, which might have been ‘fuck’. 

Elik stood up, reached inside His Lord’s pocket and took out his handkerchief. He wet it, wiped His Lord’s face, and extended his hand. “You need rest. Proper rest. Please, My Lord, let’s go to our bed.”

His Lord suddenly focused on him. He grinned. “My darling,” he shouted and hugged him. 

He flinched, but His Lord didn’t notice. He nuzzled his neck instead. “My sweet, my darling, my husband, my pretty husband.” He craned his head back and studied him. “My darling?” 

“Yes, My Lord?”

“You are naked.”

He nodded, more tired than any words could express.

“Hm…” His Lord frowned, as if that was a great mystery. Then he looked around him slowly, blinked even more slowly a couple of times, and turned to study Elik again. “Oh,” he said simply. “The Ball is over,” he sighed, sounding like a disappointed child. “Did we have fun?”

Elik stared at him, frozen. 

“You are naked, so we fucked,” His Lord continued, still frowning. “Was it good?” He leered for a moment. “Did they like it?” he gestured vaguely towards the snoring and passed-out naked courtiers. “Heh, it seems like they did,” he grinned. He twisted around, took a step forward, and tripped. Elik held him up. 

“No, no,” he mumbled and slid down. “I want to stay here.”

Elik took a very deep breath. “You will rest better in bed.”

Slowly, His Lord raised his head. “Yes, our bed.” He lifted his hand and Elik helped him up. “I like fucking you in our bed, darling, but I love fucking you everywhere” he said, and kissed him on the cheek. “Did you like it?”

Since he didn’t want to lie, he just looked at him. 

“It’s not fair that I fucked you and I can’t remember it. Everything is gone from my head,” he moaned as he finally took three steps forward. He suddenly fell down again. “Did you fuck anyone?” he asked sweetly. “I bet you’d look so good being fucked. I never see that well when we fuck,” he sighed deeply. 

This would happen again the following year, wouldn’t it? Or perhaps even sooner – so keen did His Lord was on seeing him with others. Elik felt so sick inside that he suddenly turned around and started throwing up. 

“Darling?” he asked with worry in his voice. “Darling?”

“Something I ate,” he gasped and spat out. When he looked up, he saw Mark raise his head from right below the dais. Ashamed, he looked away from him. “Let’s go. Up, My Lord.”

His Lord made a deep, rumbling noise. “I’m trying,” he finally managed to say. 

Mark was suddenly there, helping His Lord up. “Nikolaj, you are so drunk,” he said softly, amused. 

“Mark, Mark, I am so drunk,” His Lord laughed. “So very drunk.” 

Together, they lifted him to his feet and he stumbled down the stairs. The moment they were down, he tried to slide off them again. 

Despite not wanting to face the man, Elik turned towards Mark and gestured they should let His Lord sit down. “If you stay with him for two minutes, I’ll call the guards to carry him to his rooms.”

Mark shook his head and pointed back with his chin. “Better take that diamond thing before someone realizes there’s no one looking after it. I’ll get the guards.”

With a grateful nod, Elik rushed back to collect his dress and his shoes. The damned buckles were also made of diamonds, and the shoes had been quite comfortable. 

“Darling? Why are you leaving me, darling? His Lord shouted. 

Elik flinched. He put his shoes on, gathered his dress in his arms and ran back to His Lord. “I had to pick up my dress.”

“Ah, yes, your dress,” His Lord said, looking at him with awe. “I had it made for you.”

“Yes, thank you, My Lord.”

He nodded, satisfied. “Put it on. You’re my dream come true, Eli,” he sighed, and closed his eyes. Immediately he opened them. “No, I can’t sleep now. I want to see you, my living, breathing dream.”

Elik slipped the dress on him. It felt heavier in the morning than it had in the evening. At least while he was standing, it didn’t bite into his skin. 

“Ah,” His Lord breathed deeply and happily as he watched him. “How can anyone be so beautiful? And you’re so kind too. You’re beautiful everywhere.”

The rhythmic thump of boots made him look up. Mark nodded and two of the guards lifted His Lord up, linked their arms and half-dragged him, half-made him walk out. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “Shouldn’t you see to Lady Ekaterina?”

Mark shrugged. “She’s already left.”

Wise woman. She probably was the cleverest of them all in that Hall. “I see.”

Mark cleared his throat. “Your Majesty?” he said gently as they followed the guards out. 

He nodded. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. This is how the Winter Solstice Ball is.” He gestured towards the people lying all around them in a tangle of naked limbs. “Everyone fucks.”

“I know,” he said quietly. He had walked into the Ball knowing and accepting that. It was everything that happened after His Lord fucked him that made him struggle and feel shame and loathing. “Please, forgive me.”

“For what?”

He looked down. Did he really have to say it?

Mark snorted. “Really, Your Majesty, if you can’t fuck your friends, whom can you fuck? There’s nothing to forgive, because nothing reprehensible happened.”

He closed his eyes for a moment. “My Lord had said that you and Her Grace are faithful to each other,” he mumbled.

He nodded. “Usually yes.” He smiled. “She is my world. But sometimes, we fuck others. If Ekaterina is curious, if I want someone to hurt, if Nikolaj commands it and we think it’s worth doing.” He made to touch Elik’s wrist and then pulled away. “Who wouldn’t want to touch His Imperial Majesty’s most treasured possession?”

Elik felt sick again. He really was nothing but a slave to His Lord, nothing but a thing, and everyone knew it. He tightened his mouth so as not to say anything. 

“I shouldn’t have said that, should I?” Mark asked, sounding tired. 

He shook his head. “I appreciate your honesty.”

“You look like you are about to throw up, so I don’t think you do.”

“No, I do. It’s just that, it’s true. No matter what I do, no matter how I try, I will always be My Lord’s plaything. That’s…” he shivered. No wonder His Lord never said he loved him and only called him ‘sweet’ or ‘darling’ as if he were a pet. Who could love a thing, no matter how treasured it was? “That’s fine.”

Mark stopped. When he realized that Mark wouldn’t move, Elik stopped too and turned to face him. 

Mark was staring at him as if he were an idiot. “No one makes his plaything his main wife. I had that argument with him before you left for Jedlowa. If Nikolaj hadn’t convinced me of your worth, I wouldn’t have allowed this marriage.” His gaze hardened. “You have no idea how easy it is to put the wrong mushrooms in your favourite soup, do you?”

Elik shivered again. What? 

Mark sighed, and his expression softened. “Don’t worry, it’s just as easy to make sure no one will put anything wrong in your favourite soup,” he smiled as he resumed walking. “I have taken an oath most solemn to protect my friend and his precious husband, and so I will, as long as I live.”

“You would poison me?” Elik muttered as he followed him, still shocked. 

“Of course, if you were unworthy of becoming my friend’s main wife. A main wife is an equal partner to her or his husband, not just a bedmate. That is part of the marriage vows. Did you think….?” Mark shook his head, looking frustrated and amused for a moment. “You two deserve each other.”

“Excuse me?”

“Who do you think had to approve using treasury funds and diamonds for that thing in your arms? Who do you think had to be interrupted during work to listen to the equivalent of bad poetry about water droplets and crystal-clear eyes?” He sighed. “By the way, that thing in your arms? It suits you much, much better than I ever thought possible.”

Elik studied him. His cheeks were red and his eyes feverish. “You are drunk,” he said.

“Possibly,” Mark nodded. “I talk too much, don’t I? I always do when I am drunk. Ekaterina hates it.”

“I’m glad you do,” Elik smiled. “So, no hard feelings that I… you know?”

“That you fucked my wife? None. No hard feelings that I didn’t fuck you? You looked like you wanted it, but I thought Nikolaj should have that pleasure.”

Elik blushed. “None. Thank you for not fucking me.”

Mark bowed with a flourish. “Thank you for allowing me to kiss you. Does Nikolaj tell you how sweetly you kiss?”

“Sometimes.”

“He should do it more often. And you smell very nicely, especially when you are aroused. Like musk and spices.”

Elik felt his whole face and his neck burn. “You really are drunk,” he smiled. 

“Definitely.” Mark laughed. He looked at him critically for a moment and then took off his coat and put over Elik’s shoulders. 

Elik was touched at the kindness, but what would people think, seeing him walk around with someone else’s coat? He took it off and gave it back to Mark. “Everyone has seen me naked already. So what if they see me naked once more? And this time, I'm even wearing this thing.”

With an understanding nod, Mark bowed again as he stepped out of the Hall. “Sleep well, Your Majesty. I know I will.”

“Sleep well, Chancellor.”

Mark left, whistling a little tune. 

Elik shook his head and shrugged. 

The head servant leading a small army of servants into the Hall bowed at him and coughed. 

“Yes?”

“That was a very successful thanks-offering to the spirits, Your Majesty. We should have a good spring.”

“I hope so. Dmitri, right?”

The man preened as he nodded.

“Thank you for your hard work. I’m afraid we made a lot of work for you this year,” he said, pointing backwards, and to the drunkenly sleeping guests. 

“Nothing we haven’t seen before. Sleep well, Your Majesty.”

“Have a good day, Dmitri.”

Dmitri bowed again, and so did all the other servants. With a tiny nod towards those who were still walking towards the Hall, carrying mops and buckets, he turned towards the staircase. 

What a strange world he was in. There he was, holding his head up and pretending he didn’t give a fuck that he was naked under a net and His Lord’s semen had started trickling out of him, sticky and slimy on his skin. Everyone fucked and was fucked that night, didn’t they? So, he too had been fucked, just like everyone else. 

With only the silent guards at the bottom of the staircase, the click of his heels sounded so loud on the polished wood. Adding the noise to the general discomfort he felt, he proceeded. Perhaps they should have a carpet on the stairs. Or maybe not; he liked the patterns on the wood. 

When he reached the first floor he looked to the right, to the corridor leading to His Lord’s rooms. Biting his lips for a moment, he continued up to the second floor, where his rooms were. No matter what Mark had said and what had implied, he couldn’t sleep in the same bed as His Lord. Not at that moment. 

Maybe later, he could do that. Perhaps after a bath, and rest, and dinner. But not at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock on his bedroom door. Elik opened one eye, and watched as the door opened to admit Ivan. He shook his head and closed his eye. “I’m not getting ready for dinner. I’m not feeling well.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Ivan said and a moment later, the door closed behind him.

He hugged his pillow. It was strange that it didn’t smell of Nikolaj, but then again, he wasn’t sure he could stand him at that moment. He’d thought that after getting some rest, he would be able to, but his sleep had not been peaceful; instead, it had been broken up by nightmare after nightmare that he mercifully forgot each time he woke up from one.

Everything was so confusing. Despite not wanting His Lord to share him, and feeling sick at being treated like a doll, he had still liked it when General Ivanof had licked him in his most private part. It had felt amazing, not just good, to feel that wet caress on his skin, and in his hole. He’d never imagined that anything could feel like that. And then?

Fucking a woman was nothing like fucking His Lord. Lady Ekaterina was small, and she fit so well underneath him. It made him feel like he was holding something precious and fragile, and he wanted to protect her and please her. Her wetness made it easy to slide inside her, and she was really hot inside and tight in a way that was different from His Lord. He had liked playing with the curls on her mound and touching her. He had liked feeling how soft she was where her body opened to receive him, and how moist she was. He had liked it. A lot. 

How could he like something that made him feel sick inside? What was wrong with him? 

The small side door that led to His Lord’s rooms opened without a knock, alerting him that His Lord was there. He ignored him.

“Elik? Are you still feeling unwell?” His Lord sat beside him. The moment he touched him, Elik shifted, trying to avoid his hand. “Darling? What’s wrong?”

He opened his eyes and stared at the area of the garden that was visible from his window. It looked so peaceful under a heavy white blanket of snow. “If I betrayed you, would you throw my body to the dogs, like you do with traitors? And would you kill my sister and my household, or would you exile them?”

Behind him, His Lord gasped loudly. “What nonsense is this?”

“Answer me. Please,” he whispered. 

His Lord sighed deeply. “I would never kill you or your sister, or your household, even if you betrayed me. No… I…” he sighed again, sounding miserable. “I’d have to punish you, and, if your sister were also involved in the plot, I’d punish her too. Darling, why are you asking me this?” He touched him again, and again, Elik slid away from him. “Darling?” he asked, his tone hurt. “What’s wrong?”

“Who’s asking me what’s wrong?” he questioned him tiredly. 

“Elik? I don’t understand, what do you mean?”

He turned around and sat up so he could look at him almost at eye level. “Who is asking me ‘what’s wrong’? My Lord and Master, or My Husband?” he asked, managing to keep his voice calm. 

“Your Nikolaj,” he frowned. “Your Husband. Darling, I still don’t understand.”

“Are you sure?” He shouted. “My Nikolaj would know what’s wrong.” He jumped off the bed and started running towards the door. 

A second later he heard him get up and follow him. Before he could open the door and escape, His Lord caught him by the waist, tackled him, and threw him on the floor before landing on him and trapping him. 

“Let me go,” he screamed, hitting the floor with his fists since he couldn’t hit back at him. “Let me go.”

“Let you go where?”

“To find some bread and salt. You no longer please me, so I will divorce you.”

“You can’t divorce me,” His Lord shouted, his voice a mixture of pain and shock.

“Maybe not under Bosilik law, but I can under Quhjani law. That’s the only law that counts for me now. My Lord, I rebel against you. Let me go,” he screamed. 

Instead of doing that, His Lord pulled him up. 

Elik shivered. There really was something wrong with him. He didn’t try to break free the moment he had the slightest of chances. He let His Lord manipulate him so that he was sitting on his lap, his arms and his face pressed against His Lord’s broad chest, where he could smell nothing but Nikolaj. He shivered again, taking a deep breath. How comforting his scent was. How enticing. How wonderful. 

A moment later, His Lord started rubbing those slow, soothing circles that started from his shoulders, covered his back, and ended at his waist. Utterly defeated, Elik closed his eyes and surrendered to the touch and the scent and the support offered. “I hate loving you,” he whispered. 

“Darling?”

“I hate it,” he mumbled, sighing. “Last night, you made me wear something even a courtesan wouldn’t dare wear, you passed me around like a whore, you hurt me with your shouting, and you almost hit me, yet I still love you. Why do I love you?” He bumped His Lord’s chest with his head lightly. “I can’t even rebel against you.”

His Lord continued caressing his back. “If you hated the dress so much, why did you wear it?” he asked quietly. 

“Because it made you so happy to see me wear it.” He sighed. “And, in any case, I knew I wouldn’t wear it for long once the Ball started.”

“Hm,” he agreed. “Did I really…” he stopped. 

Elik nodded. “And since you still don’t remember it, you’ll make me do it next year too, won’t you?” he asked, trying not to cry at how unfair it was that His Lord had whored him out, just as he desired, but he had managed to forget it all. “Why do you want to make me take lovers? Have you grown bored with me, and you want me to find someone else?”

“Of course not,” he growled, affronted, and Elik felt His Lord’s body shake with anger. “How can you say that?”

Elik snorted. “How, indeed? Then, why?” 

He stopped soothing him with both hands. “Because…” He raised Elik’s head and looked at him. “You really are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Here,” he said, touching his forehead, “and here,” he reached between them and touched him over his heart, “and here too,” he smiled a little as he touched his cock. “You’re clever, kind, and desirable, and I love watching you. And, I am so proud of you, and happy that you are mine, I can’t help but wanting to show you off.”

“You did that with the dress. Why did you make me fuck others?”

“Did you hate it that much?”

Elik felt like crying again. How could His Lord look so curious and considerate and gentle? He couldn’t lie to him. “I don’t know. I hated that you shared me, but it felt good at the same time. I think if I had discovered earlier how soft and warm and wet women are, and how nice it feels to hold them, I wouldn’t have spent any time in the library.”

He grinned, nodding. “They do feel nice.” He stopped suddenly. “Would you agree to take others, if I asked you?” he said seriously. 

Elik shuddered and shook his head. “Must you? It felt good, but I also felt sick inside. I knew you wanted it, but I felt like I was betraying you. And…” he hugged His Lord’s neck, and let his head rest on his chest again. “They were good, and made me feel pleasure, but they weren’t you. When you look at me when you take me, or when I look at you when I take you, the pleasure I feel is…” he sighed happily. “I don’t know how to explain it, but it feels right when we are together. With them, it just felt good, but… You know how you bite into an apple, and it’s fresh and crisp, and then you turn it around, you find the hole with the worm still squirming inside, and suddenly you feel sick? It was like that, only I could see the worm from the start, and even though I could still taste the crisp flesh, it was disgusting.”

“Hm,” he said, sounding ready to argue.

Elik pulled back so he could look at him. “If you are My Nikolaj, My Husband, you will respect that. Please.” He remembered one of the things Mark had said. “When we got married, you promised to honour and respect me, and said I was your partner and your equal. I love you and I honour you and respect you, but last night, you hurt me, and I hated myself for allowing it. If you are My Nikolaj, you won’t do that again. But if you are not, if you are My Lord and Master, and I am your doll, your treasured, sweet thing, your pretty whore, then…” He sighed and looked away from him. “I don’t know if I will be able to be that,” he whispered, staring back at him. “It hurts too greatly to know that you don’t love me when I love you so much. This morning, I thought I would be happy being nothing but your plaything, but now I know that I won’t be. I can’t be.” He slid out of his embrace and stood up.

“Where are you going?”

“To find some bread and salt. I want your answer by the time I am back. Are you My Nikolaj or My Lord?” Before he could answer, Elik opened the door and stepped outside, hitting it shut with his hand. 

Ivan gasped when he saw him. “Your Majesty,” he whispered, grabbing his shirt in the effort to indicate what the problem was without pointing rudely. 

He touched his dressing gown. “What? I’m more dressed than I was this morning,” he smirked. He took one step forward when he heard the bedroom door open. He shrugged, ignoring what he was certain he’d see if he turned, His Lord glaring at him and ready to order him back in the room, and started walking again.

He heard him step forward too, and suddenly he was being seized by the shoulders and turned around. His Lord looked excited, not angry. He felt his eyes widen in shock, but the true shock came when he was grabbed and pulled up, and over His Lord’s shoulder as easily as if he were nothing but a sack of apples. 

“Ivan, close the door and don’t let anyone disturb us. Anyone,” His Lord shouted as he carried him back to his room. 

Elik heard Ivan obey as quickly as possible. 

His Lord went straight for the bed. He climbed it with Elik still on him, then held him again and put him down with surprising gentleness. “There you are,” he grinned, delight obvious in his eyes and his smile, as he lowered himself over Elik and covered him with his body. He wiggled and Elik felt His Lord’s weapon: it was hot and pulsing and ready for action. 

“Excuse me?”

He laughed. “Darling, you haven’t shouted at me in months. You’ve been the most perfect and dignified and accommodating Consort any ruler could wish, and the most kind and generous and pleasant husband any man could want. So mild and meek you have been in all things, that I was wondering what had happened to my delightfully serious and proud Elik.” He wheezed. “Ah, darling, you hid your fire from me for too long. Will you let me burn in you now?”

Elik studied him. “Who’s asking?” he asked suspiciously. His Lord liked to play these games far too much for his liking, and he wouldn’t put up with them anymore. 

He rubbed the tip of his nose on Elik’s. “Your Nikolaj, Your Husband.”

“Really?”

“Honestly.” His wicked grin softened to a tender smile. “Perhaps to ask this of you is too much, considering how I hurt you last night.” He rolled over and lay on the bed, craning his neck to stare at him. “When you want to share your fire with me, I will be waiting.”

Elik sat up. “Husband, you forget that I want to please you in all things.” 

Nikolaj raised an eyebrow. 

He untied his dressing gown and pulled the sash that was holding it tight. “Do you really like watching me that much?” he asked.

He nodded with a serious expression. 

“Then, give me your hands.”

Nikolaj offered them immediately and Elik tied one end of the sash around them a couple of times. Then he pushed them back, and tied the other end to the post in the upper corner of his bed. 

With the same soft smile, Nikolaj tested his bonds. Then he nodded. 

Elik threw his gown off him and slowly removed his chemise. Naked, he stayed still in front of His Husband, letting him look. 

“You really are beautiful,” he sighed, his eyes full of appreciation. “But the beauty of your form is nothing compared to that of your spirit and your fire. Elik, I know how hard you tried to become my perfect Consort, and you have managed that. But when we are alone, you don’t have to hold back.”

Elik felt himself redden under the praise. “And when we are not alone, can you promise to drink less?”

“As long as you don’t expect me to suffer through dinners sober.”

“I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

Nikolaj smiled. “Thank you.” He glanced down towards his cock. “It’s strange. As much as I really want to fuck you, I’m just as happy to look at you.” 

“Really?”

“Honestly.”

“It’s strange for me too. As much as I really like what I see, I would prefer it if you held me.” He reached and untied the sash before lowering himself next to Nikolaj. He hugged him, and a moment later, he felt Nikolaj embrace him. “Maybe another time?”

“Definitely another time.”

Elik smiled and closed his eyes. “If you are not My Husband, kill me now. I don’t want to wake up your slave.”

Nikolaj started caressing the back of his head. “You’re my Husband. I’m sorry for last night, Elik. I was just so happy. You really looked so beautiful in just pearls and diamonds that I really wanted everyone to admire you.”

Elik shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about that damned thing nor the damned Ball anymore. 

“But tell me, how would you know what a courtesan would wear or not?” he grinned. 

Elik reached between them and fondled Nikolaj’s cock over his breeches. 

Nikolaj groaned deeply and shuddered under him. “Fine, keep your secret from me, darling,” he said as too reached down and teased Elik’s cock with his fingertips. “You’re not hard.”

“I’ve had a couple of rough days. I’m tired.”

“Are you tired or are you not pleased with me?”

Elik undid the laces that tightened his breeches. “If I weren’t pleased with you, I’d be in the kitchen right now for bread and salt,” he said as he touched Nikolaj’s shaft. It was so warm, it felt as if it were burning from inside. And so soft. 

Nikolaj continued caressing him languidly. “Oh, but you are still mad at me.”

“Of course,” he moaned. “I’ve decided. Next time I will propose a bill, it will be for the general emancipation of all slaves in the empire.”

“What?”

Elik shifted so he could kiss Nikolaj. He continued stroking him furiously, and drank in his gasps as Nikolaj trembled underneath him. How sweet were his kisses, how enticing his mouth. How strong his body, and how perfectly Nikolaj surrendered it to his care. With a shudder that started from his feet, travelled through his body, and ended at his arms and at a moan, Nikolaj came, spilling his seed in Elik’s hand. 

He broke the kiss. “I don’t care if they laugh at me, or they reject it. I will do it,” he told him stubbornly. 

“What if they rebel?”

He snorted. “Eight successful campaigns in ten years. They’ll never rebel against you. They might try to poison me, though.”

Nikolaj stopped teasing him. “If they do, I will crush them,” he said darkly. 

Elik smiled. “Ah, Husband, it’s when you say such things that I am most certain that you are pleased with me. It makes me feel that I didn’t waste my time making you meat jelly for tonight, after all.”

Nikolaj sat up. “You made me meat jelly?”

He nodded. “After last night, I wasn’t certain if I would serve it to you, but now, you’ve earned it.”

He grinned. “And when you say such things, I know that you are pleased with me.” He stood up. “What are you waiting for? Get dressed, darling. We have to go for dinner.” He stopped. “Or are you tired? Do you want some broth? Can I keep you company? What do you want?”

“Dinner would be good.”

Nikolaj hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “Dinner would be great. But next year, it will be even better.”

“Really?”

“Honestly,” he nodded. “Three years of married life. Our very first milestone. You know it’s bad luck to celebrate a wedding anniversary between the first thirty days and the first three years? Stupid rule.” He hugged him again. 

Elik stared. “I thought you had forgotten that we got married two years ago for the first time. Or is the second? Does the very first wedding count?”

“I don’t know.” He nuzzled him. “Maybe it should count. Without it, I wouldn’t have met you. Or married you. And married you.” He laughed. “Maybe we should get married again this year. It’s been a while since we last exchanged vows.”

“I’m happy with the ones we have exchanged so far. Provided you can keep them.”

“Ah, you are still mad at me,” Nikolaj mused. “That’s fine. I deserve it. Did I really shout at you? And tried to hit you?” He sighed. “I would be mad too, if you had done that to me. Nor would I have forgiven you so easily. Darling, you really are the kindest person I know.” He tightened his arms for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

“You are forgiven,” he said simply. He was tired of talking about it. 

He let him go. “Can we go have meat jelly now? I swear, Husband, your cooking gets better each time I taste it. Maybe I should lock you in the kitchen and make you cook for me all day.”

“Maybe I should lock you in the bedroom and keep you naked all day,” he smiled. 

“Yes, we really must find time to do that.” With one more kiss on the cheek, Nikolaj moved away. “I’ll meet you at the Banquet Hall?”

“Yes, Husband.”

“Good, Husband. Till dinner time.”

“Till dinner time.” 

He watched as Nikolaj ran downstairs. “Ah, Husband,” he sighed the moment the door closed. “You’d better stay true this time.” He wasn’t sure what he would do if Nikolaj broke his promise to him again, but he had meant it. He wouldn’t be his plaything or his slave ever again. 

He started gathering his clothes, knowing he had to appear as proud and carefree as he had that morning. He was a Bosilik, and that had been the night they all fucked. There was no shame in his actions, nor those of His Lord. And in front of everyone, he would act as he had behaved in the last year and few months, His Husband’s most sweet and accommodating Consort. 

Who knew, if Nikolaj acted with as great care and respect towards him as he usually did, Elik might even share his bed that night. Otherwise, he had plenty of books to keep him company. He was mad and hurt, after all. For the first time in two years, His Husband did not please him much, and even though forgiven, his misdeed was not forgotten. 

“As if I can sleep alone,” he snorted as he sat down and started pulling on his stockings. “Ah, Husband, I still hate loving you. A little less than earlier, but I still do.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, one more! I started writing and then realised it didn't fit as the beginning of the next story.... sorry!

Nikolaj half-opened his eyes. Even though he could feel his darling wrapped around him, seeing him made him feel better. He wished he could remember what he had done during the Ball, but whatever that had been, his darling had been truly good to him, and had forgiven him. He started caressing his hair, lightly combing it with his fingers. 

Elik made a soft noise, stirred, and rubbed his cheek on Nikolaj’s chest. 

“Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?”

Elik nodded. “Good morning, Husband. I slept very well, thank you.” He made another little sound. “I sleep better in your arms. I wonder why.”

“Perhaps because you love me?” He grinned. His darling loved him. Unlike his darling, he’d hardly slept all night, running their conversation over and over in his head, trying to figure out if he had missed something. Yet, all his thoughts stopped at two points: his behaviour had hurt his darling, and his darling loved him. Oh, and his darling had thought him such a useless husband, that he had forgotten their anniversaries. As if he could. Two years, three months and eighteen days since their first wedding, two years and one day since their second, and one year, five months and fifteen days since their third. 

His darling sighed. “You tease me, but perhaps it is so. I do love you.”

“And do you hate loving me too?”

Elik sighed. “A little. It is confusing.” He sighed again. “I was happier when I only loved you, but now that your love brings me pain, and I hate it, I still love you.”

Nikolaj hugged him tightly. “I don’t want to be the cause of your suffering. My darling, My Husband, My Elik, what makes you feel pain? Tell me, and I will fix it.”

His darling shifted and Nikolaj loosened his grip, letting Elik turn to face him. “It’s not something you can do, it’s how I feel,” he told him earnestly. “I want you so much, Husband, and the more you give, the more I want. And I can’t even say I’m sorry for my greed or my desire, because I want you so, so much, I…” Elik shifted again and straddled him. He reached and held Nikolaj’s face between his hands. “I want you so much,” he moaned deeply, thrusting shallowly and letting Nikolaj feel that he was hard. “Before, I hadn’t realised how much. But now I do, and…”

“And that hurts?” he asked softly, reaching to hold his darling’s waist. 

“It hurts that I want more than you can give. I should be happy with what you have given me, yet… I am not.” Elik rocked himself against Nikolaj, and his dick rose up happily to meet his darling’s. 

“You only have to ask, darling, and you will receive,” he said, smiling and looking at him. Was any man luckier than him at that moment? His One and Only stared at him, his eyes full of wild desire. His One and Only danced for him, his body rising and falling softly with each breath. 

“Even if what I ask is outrageous?” Elik asked him seriously, biting his lower lip anxiously for a moment. 

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you. Ask, darling. Tell me, what do you want of me?”

Still holding Nikolaj’s face, still rocking himself, his dick caressing Nikolaj’s, Elik nodded. “I want you to promise that you will respect and honour me.”

“I already have.”

“Again,” his darling cried, half-annoyed, half-worried. 

“I promise, no, I vow, I will respect and honour you.” He remembered how, the night before, Elik had asked him to kill him if he were not His Husband, and shivered. His Elik was so outrageous, he might even do it. “You are My Husband, my equal, my partner, my friend, and my lover. I will never dishonour you.” He caressed Elik’s back. “What else?”

“I want you to be mine. Only mine.”

His darling looked so fierce and serious, that despite knowing that it was stupid, he couldn’t help but want to tease him. Immediately, he forced himself to be just as serious. Somehow, he knew that, if he teased Elik about his possessiveness, he’d hurt him. “Alright,” he said simply. “I will be yours, only yours. You will be My One and Only in all things. Is that all?”

Elik shook his head. 

His darling really wanted a lot, he grinned. But he didn’t want anything Nikolaj did not want to give. “What else?”

“When you find it in your heart to love me, will you let me know? Will you then call me your ‘Love’?” 

Nikolaj sighed. How resigned and yet tender his darling looked. “Alright. When I love you, I will call you ‘My Love’.” He frowned, confused. “Does that word mean so much to you? Don’t my actions tell you every day what you mean to me?”

Elik stared down at him. “Most of your actions tell me that you care and that you treasure me, yet, in the past, you have also tried to make me sleep with others, you gave me your written permission to take lovers in your absence, and the other night, you forced me to accept pleasure from other people. So, I don’t think you love me the way I love you.”

He snorted. “Of course, I don’t. I love you in my way.”

Elik shuddered, and looked away from him. 

“Darling,” he cried, and raising his hand, he grasped Elik’s jaw and forced him to look back at him. “Each person loves differently. Your love is wild and possessive, while, it is true, I find great pleasure in sharing you, and showing you off to people. That does not mean I don’t love you.”

“If you loved me, you’d be at least a little jealous of me,” Elik sighed. 

“Oh, I am jealous of you, darling,” he growled. “If anyone dared touch you in my absence, and worse, if you ever gave yourself to someone and told them you love them, and called them by their name, I do not know what I would do.” He frowned. “I want you to fuck others, so as to see you in the throes of pleasure, but I don’t want you to look at them when you fuck them. I want you to look at me. Only me.”

“That makes little sense,” Elik whispered. 

“To me, it does. Or perhaps you are right, but desire rarely makes sense, my darling.” He smiled. “But I already promised never to share you, and to honour your wish for fidelity. This desire of mine will be my burden to carry, My Husband. Anything else?” He remembered to add almost immediately, “My Love?”

At the word, Elik’s expression brightened for a second. 

What power did that little word have to make his darling look so pleased and happy. Why hadn’t he used it in the past? 

“One last thing,” his darling said. 

“Ask, and you shall receive that too.” He grinned. 

Elik’s expression grew serious. “Just this. I’d rather die your Consort than live as your slave. Kill me, before you renounce me, or decide that you are no longer My Husband. I cannot live with you as My Lord. Not anymore.” 

Nikolaj shivered and felt cold. “I…”

“No, don’t tell me you will never renounce me or stop loving me,” Elik told him with a sad and honest expression. “One can’t make such promises. But you can promise to kill me before making me your slave again. Then, even as you kill me, I will know that you once loved me, and I will die happy. Please?”

Despite the heaviness he felt in all his body, he managed to not. 

“Thank you,” Elik told him very softly, and looking strangely happy.

He sighed slowly. “Ah, now I know how I love you,” he said, tracing Elik’s lips with his thumb. At Elik’s tiny frown, he smiled. “Your love is wild, but mine is tame. You would have lived happily free and on your own without me, whereas I didn’t know how lonely I was until you came. Ah, My Love, you say you’d rather die if I renounced you, but don’t you see that I will not live if I do?”

Elik studied him as if he couldn’t believe him. 

He nodded. “I knew how full of dignity you were the first moment I saw you, but I had no idea how truly proud you are. My serious, solemn Love, don’t hurt me again by saying such things.”

“Alright, I will not mention that again.” Something in his expression told Nikolaj that the rest of the phrase was ‘unless you make me.’ “Is that why you kept me by your side?”

“What?”

“That night. That very first night. You asked your servants to take me to your bedchamber, instead of sending me off to the wives’ room, to wait for your decree for my place of exile. I still don’t know why.”

He grinned. “You have to ask?” He pointed at the mirror. “You’re beautiful. I wanted to have you again.”

“Oh, lust. It was something so simple, then,” Elik muttered with understanding. 

“I wish,” he continued, shaking his head with a smile. If Elik had been thinking about their first time, he too had never forgotten it. “You weren’t scared of me. You were proud, and sweetly submissive at the same time. You weren’t ashamed to cry in pain, and you weren’t ashamed that I had fucked you. And when I was kind to you, you smiled at me. I guess…” How best to put it into words? “You confused me and you tempted me. And I really wanted to see you smile again.”

Elik kissed his thumb. Then he smiled. 

With a deep growl, Nikolaj took both their cocks into his hand and started stroking them. It wasn’t what he wanted; he’d rather bury himself in his husband, or have his husband take him, but this was faster. 

And just as satisfying, he thought as his orgasm ripped through him, and his darling trembled under the force of his. Coming together with his love, what could be better?


End file.
